memefandomcom-20200213-history
Weegee
General Info Weegee is a photoshopped version of Luigi from Nintendo's video game series Super Mario. ''His unnerving blank stare adds a sense of discomfort when pasted into a photograph or other image. He also appears in many YouTube Poops, such as ''The Haunted Hotel of Weegee ''also known as (Weegee Towers in Weegeepedia). He also has his own fan made wiki called Weegeepedia. Weegee had no exact date of when he was created, but all we know is that it was in 2002, 1 year after the game ''Mario Is Missing! was released. Weegee is one of the most popular and well-known memes and YTP's out on the internet Weegee has a brother named Malleo who is just as famous as him who came out soon after Weegee. More About Weegee Weegee has the power to turn people into Weegee clones, who stay the same but now have Weegee's face. There is only one known Weegee clone left, and his name is Sqeegee (Squidward with Weegee's face) who was the lone survivor of the http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Fakegee_Civil_War%7CFakegee Civil War. Weegee, Malleo, Yushii, Waweegee and Walleo won the war, destroying almost all the fakegees. Weegee has many forms at his disposal like Silver Weegee, Scarlet Weegee, Rainbow Weegee, God Weegee, Ultimate Weegee, Boo Weegee, Starman Weegee, Dr. Weegee, Mega Weegee, Legendary Super Saiyan Weegee, Striker Weegee, Hyper Weegee, Ball Weegee, Super Saiyan God Weegee and Omni Weegee. Weegee's strongest forms being God Weegee, Ultimate Weegee and Omni Weegee and his weakest being Ball Weegee and regular Weegee. God Weegee This is Weegee's strongest form. It goes toe to toe with Hyper Sanic. He has god like powers. Flying Spaghetti Monster Weegee can summon and control the Flying Spaghetti Monster with his Spaghetti Monster Mask. Weegee can only do this in his normal form because he can risk breaking the mask due to it being woven out of spaghetti and being very frail and delicious. If Weegee loses the mask while the spaghetti monster is summoned, the only way for him to get it back under control is by using his mind control powers and turning it into a weegee slave. Weegee Virus/Mind Control Weegee can also infect people with the Weegee Virus which is like Weegee turning you into a weegee clone but it spreads through weegee clones through eye contact which is how the Fakegee Civil War began. Weegee can also use his Weegee Mind Control to turn people into Weegee Slaves which are Weegee clones but do Weegee's bidding to 100%. Saneegee If Weegee fuses with Sanic, he will become Saneegee Weeganic If Weegee uses the potara earrings with Sanic, he will become a stronger fusion called Weeganic. Super Smash Bros. Crusade Out in the internet exists a fangame known commonly as Super Smash Bros. Crusade to anyone who wanted to look beyond the likes of Super Smash Flash 2. Somewhere down the line at version 8.5 or so, there came an alternative for Luigi, which was Weegee. He had a unique moveset and was surprisingly the heaviest of the cast, although he was mainly a C-tier character with an inexplicably strong penis given that he uses it for the hammers and as a lighsaber blade. Category:Memes Category:Mario Memes Category:Youtube lol Category:Characters Category:Creepy Characters Category:Happy Memes Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Stubs